


Belle of the Requiem Ball

by MJEG



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJEG/pseuds/MJEG
Summary: The Requiem Ball gathers together the winning and losing sides of the most devastating war in mage history. There's plenty of bad blood to go around at the fifteen-yearly reunion, occurring before the Ball set in the series.





	Belle of the Requiem Ball

Dim lighting should have made the work of Bespoke Tailors difficult. By day, natural light filtered through the boarded windows, but after Irish twilight, a blind man would have trouble seeing in the gloom. The freshly carpeted floor, painted ceiling and professional designs printed directly onto the walls gave the impression of a high-class tailory. Bespoke’s exterior, much like the man himself, concealed its unique benefits. The recent string of clients threatened this carefully crafted image.  
Mages the world over gathered in his native Dublin for the most magical of times. The fourth Requiem Ball. Ghastly made a small fortune overcharging old enemies and unscrupulous friends for his services, making vague answers as to his plans on the night. China Sorrows herself had dropped by earlier that week.  
“Ghastly Bespoke,” she had said, as if it was a fashionable greeting.  
“China,” he responded. “Here I was thinking you would already have a dress made.”  
She laughed, lightly shifting her raven hair away from her shoulders. He sat back down, admiring the silken number he was preparing. Perhaps it was his own curse, but Ghastly had never quite understood the mage’s appeal. He enjoyed seeing her clothing though. Reinforced and magical fabrics. Expensive. He could identify Emira’s handiwork anywhere.  
“I was right then,” he said, too busy to be disappointed.  
“Oh, Ghastly. I came in to admire the new premises.”  
He grunted, running the sewing machine along the seams. Its side glowed. He noticed China stepping closer to the contraption.  
“Of course, it’s not a new location. Vex and Skulduggery do make some trouble together, don’t they?”  
They had burned his shop down. He took his hands away the fabric in case sparks of his own emerged. He had already had his revenge. He told Skulduggery his Requiem suit was to be made last as a consequence. It was a lie. Skulduggery’s navy suit and floral tie was already crafted, stored outside the detective’s reach. Still, it was enough that Skulduggery had oversaw much of the restructuring. He haunted the shop to ensure everything was to standard. And to nag Ghastly about the event itself.  
“So what is your visit really about?”  
She hesitated. “What colour is Skulduggery’s tie?”  
“Navy suit. Floral tie. White handkerchief.”  
“Red tie,” China countered. “White silk handkerchief.”  
Ghastly sighed. “And you’ll leave my shop?”  
He had dropped off the final pieces on the day, excluding Skulduggery’s. He shifted the navy jacket and pants into the shop, replacing the floral number with a bloody red, but left it for Skulduggery to pick up. Perhaps the tone was in poor taste, but China had sent an assistant over holding the exact shade. His left hand twisted the back door handle to the back alley, stepping into the night, scarf pulled high on his face when he felt them.  
One on the roof in front. A man behind his van. At least one more, deathly still, pressed to the wall beside him. He inhaled, snapping his right palm against the air. The figure hit the wall as they spun away. Ghastly ducked and rolled in the opposite direction to the van. No retaliation came. The others were silent and still. He straightened. Might as well take the high road.  
He took a step forward, pushing his arms by his side. The air propelled him high over the van - a risk - and crashing into the one on the roof. He stumbled, but his elbow cracked against a sternum. A short male. The other man took a step backwards, kicking Ghastly’s hip clumsily. It still smarted. Ghastly picked him up and threw him off the ledge. His arms flailed. The space rippled and his fall slowed. He got up and ran.  
Ghastly ducked into a crouch. No other magic had been used. The final man’s discipline was a mystery. Palms facing below him, the air showed that he had not moved. He still faced towards the house. Ghastly crawled to the edge of the building and used the fire escape to climb down. If the man was an Elemental, his stealth was for nothing. Something about his extreme stillness made him think he was anything but. He abandoned his strategy at the last second, running at the man. He turned, a fist struck the smooth muscle of Ghastly’s stomach. His mother would have shaken her head at that. Ghastly’s forearm absorbed the next strike. It bruised instantly. The man’s dark hair flicked back at Ghastly’s right hook. He wasn’t sure who grabbed the other first, but they became all armbars and attempting holds. The tailor got the distinct impression that he was trying to keep him away from the van.  
He broke the pattern, shoving the other man into the side of the vehicle. He rebounded off and fell in front of Ghastly. His foot came forward, realising the feint too late to avoid being pulled to the ground. His keys hit the concrete before he did. They dug into his exposed side. Ghastly’s cheeks burned. He kneed the other man, punched and struck for room. A boxer on the ground was no use to anybody. And he had nobody else to rely on. The dark haired man lifted him and threw him away for space. Ghastly’s lungs burned. He got close again, preparing to pick him up. Ghastly put a hand to his chest and he blasted into the air. On the descent, he flipped. He just knew he had stuck the landing.  
He frantically felt the ground. They could all be getting up. Cold metal. He picked up his keys and stumbled to the van door. Someone was watching. His hands shook as the key stuck in the door. Its light came on as he got the door open. Almost clear. His foot lifted into the car, just as a hand closed around his other ankle.


End file.
